Daydreams
by mystasia
Summary: A little visit to Tokyo, a small babysitting job, a beautiful rainbow, and a new beginning. ^o^ This is pure fluff!


**Daydreams**  
by [Jen][1]

Kenshin waited anxiously outside the door with Sanosuke, Yahiko who held two year old Kenji in his arms. Kenshin paced back and forth, stopping only to wince at his wife's screams. Finally, the door crept open and Megumi came out, removing the mask from her face. She looked up at the men's anxious face and flashed them a bright smile. "Congratulations Ken-san! You have a baby girl!"

Kenshin rushed inside the room to see Misao supporting Kaoru and in his wife's arms was their new baby daughter. Kenshin bent down next his wife and took her into his arms. He watched his newborn daughter with awe in his eyes. "She's so beautiful. Ne, anata?"

"Aa. Just like her okaasan." Kenshin kissed the top of Kaoru's head and looked back down at his daughter. 

Everyone else had left but Misao, who had stayed behind just in case the couple needed anything. She watched the touching scene, her heart melting at the lovely family. Kenji, who was standing next to his neesan, who was visiting for a few weeks, ran to see what his parents were making a big deal over. His big blue eyes, just like his mother's, looked at Kenshin for an explanation of who the child in his mother's arms was. Kenshin smiled at his son an held him closer to give him a better view of his new sibling. "This is your new little sister, Kioko."

Kenji looked from his father back to the girl in Kaoru's arms. "K'oko-chan?"

"That's right. Now you have someone else to play with." Kaoru smiled joyfully, but Kenshin could hear the fatigue in her voice. "Ne Kenji. Let's let okaasan sleep." Kenshin began to get up, but Kaoru pulled on his arms. "Stay with me anata. You're tired too."

Misao witnessing the whole scene quickly intervened. "Ne Kaoru-san, I'll watch Kenji and Kioko while you and Himura rest."

"Hontou? Are you sure? It won't be any trouble?" 

"Iie, it would be my pleasure." Misao took Kioko from Kaoru's arms and turned to Kenji smiling. "Ne, chibi-chan want to go for a walk?"

"Hai!"

Misao left the Himuras to sleep while she took Kenji and Kioko to a pond near the temple, where Aoshi had gone to meditate for a while. While she walked, Misao admired Kioko's features. So innocent...Misao felt the longing in her heart. She was after all twenty, past the age of marriage, but she was patiently waiting. Waiting for Aoshi who had showed no sign of even loving her. They arrived at the little pond beside the temple and Misao sat down on the bench, holding Kioko closer. She looked at the sleeping baby's face and she felt a tenderness and longing in her heart. Misao watched as Kenji ran around looking at the various objects in the area. He looked over the edge into the pond and Misao called out, "Kenji! Don't get too close! We don't want you to fall in now, ne?"

"Hai! Neesan!" Kenji continued to play as Misao watched him. Suddenly the clouds began to darken and rain burst from the darkened clouds. "Kenji! Come here!" Misao used her cloak to cover herself and Kenji while she held Kioko closer to her warmth. They ran towards the temple, trying to get out of the rain. 

As soon as they were through the door, the temple keepers ushered them to an inner room and gave them some dry clothes to wear. Misao made sure that Kenji and Kioko were completely dry and well before she left to change. She passed by a few doors on her way to change and stopped suddenly as she caught a glimpse of Aoshi. She stared at him for a few moments before moving to go change. 

* * *

Aoshi let go of the breath he had been holding when he heard her continue on. _Misao..._

He had seen her run into the temple with Himura's child, Kenji, holding something in her arms. He didn't bother to go see if she was fine because he knew that the monks would look after her. He sighed. Why was he here? Sure he had promised Misao that the next time she came to Tokyo he would go with her, but why had he come? He was trying to stay away from her so that he could sort out everything. He heard her again and stiffened, but she moved on and walked into a room a few doors away. He gazed out at the pouring rain, lost in thought.

* * *

Misao came back into the room to see Kenji asleep with his younger sister lying in his arms and she smiled. She took both of their sleeping forms into her arms and glanced outside the window.

* * *

"Misao?" Misao turned around to see Aoshi behind her.   
  
"Hai, Aoshi-sama?"   
  
"I need to talk to you." He requested quietly, she nodded in agreement and walked over to him. He led her outside, into the Okina's beautiful flower garden, and they stood there for a few moments. Aoshi leaned against the tree, his eyes never leaving Misao who was looking at the newly bloomed flowers.   
  
"Misao." He stood by her side and Misao looked up into his face startled. "Hai?"  
  
A new emotion was now visible in his eyes, and a smile touched his face. Misao gasped happily at the change. "Aoshi-sa-"

His finger went to her lips before she could finish the honorific. "Shh."

Misao blushed and began to stutter, her hopeful azure eyes met his cobalt ones. "Daijobou?"

He chuckled slightly. "Aa. Did I ever tell you...?"

His voice trailed off and he embraced her. Misao's eyes widened. "Ever tell me...?"

He whispered into her ears. "Did I ever tell you... how much I love you."

Tears sprang to her eyes and her arms tightened around him and she looked into her face. "Aishiteru. Honto Aishiteru!"   
  
Aoshi bent down and they met in a deep kiss, and a rainbow appeared around the couple.

* * *

Aoshi awoke to find his angel in his arms. He had married her yesterday. He smiled at her little head buried into his shoulder. His arms held her closer and he kissed her eyes, which were the color of his sky when they were open. He waited a few moments and her eyes fluttered open to greet his smiling form. "Ohayou gozimasu, anata."

"Ohayou gozimasu, koishii."

"It's noon, I suppose we should get up."

"Aa."  
  
"You have to get to the temple, ne?"   
  
"I rather stay with you Misao-mine."   
  
"Honto? Then I guess we can stay in bed for a few more hours." Misao smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
"Aa, we should."

* * *

Aoshi refused to leave her side and held her hand as she screamed in agony. He brushed away strands of hair from her sweaty face. She looked at him affectionately and he showered her with encouragement. "Come on Misao. You can do it." She nodded and screamed out as she brought forth their second child. Megumi took the little bundle into her arms and examined it. "Congratulations Aoshi-san, Misao-chan. You have a little boy."

Megumi placed the healthy baby into Aoshi's arms and he looked down at it with an awestruck expression. The baby's face, a chubbier, smaller version of his own. The child's eyes opened and Aoshi could see his wife's eyes in the child. Just like their daughter who had just entered. Her eyes, that matched his own gazed at her younger brother with curiosity. Misao laughed, and Aoshi basked in the lovely sound. 

"Ne, Shinji. This is your little brother, Kin." Misao held Shinji closer to Kin who grabbed a handful of her hair. Shinji was startled and moved away, but Misao stopped her. "Daijobou. He likes you, see? He's smiling at you!" Sure enough Kin was smiling up at all of them, his sleepy little eyes filled with wonder. A ray of sunlight crept through the window and gleamed over the small family. As soon as the sunlight hit her face Misao smiled and opened her eyes.

* * *

"Neesan!!" Misao looked up to see Kenji looking at her expectantly. She looked around and found herself still in the temple. "Look! The rain's gone!"   
  
Misao looked outside and saw the shining sun. "So it is. Let's go Kenji. Your 'kaasan and 'tousan must be worried."

"Hai!!" Misao walked behind a skipping Kenji, her heart suddenly heavy. It was nothing but a daydream. A beautiful daydream. 

* * *

Aoshi heard the slamming of a door and awoke._ It was a dream. _He realized. All a dream. His peaceful life with his beloved was no more than a mere illusion. He remembered what it was like to kiss her, to hold Misao in his arms as she slept. To see his son and daughter play, while he and Misao stayed back and watched. He looked out the window and saw Misao with Kenji and a baby in her arms._ Himura's wife must have had the child today._ He mused before getting up to catch Misao.

* * *

Misao remembered the warmth of Aoshi's arms in her dreams. She could still see their beautiful children. How happy she was! But it was all just a daydream. Nothing more. Misao held Kioko closer as the baby began to cry. She sang softly to her, to soothe the waling child. She looked back suddenly when she felt someone staring at her. "Aoshi-sama!"

She saw the look he had in her dreams, present on his face and lost herself in his eyes, she imagined his arms around her. Just like in the dreams. 

Misao could not take her gaze from Aoshi's, and at that moment, they were both thinking the same thing. Perhaps those daydreams weren't only dreams...maybe they were a vision of what is to come...?

Kenji suddenly screamed, "Neesan! Niisan! Look! What is that?"

Misao looked away, and she watched as a rainbow appeared. 

"What is it neesan?" Misao looked at Kenji, then Kioko who was now staring at the rainbow, giggling, and then finally to Aoshi who had that same look in his eyes, a tender and affectionate gaze. 

She smiled and her eyes never left Aoshi's while she answered. "It's a rainbow. It means the beginning of a beautiful daydream." 

~*End*~

* * *

Author's notes: Two things. 1.) Bad ending, ne? 2.) too much fluff!! Did you like it minna? This idea just came to me, and I wanted to see what everyone thought. I haven't really read over it, so if it doesn't make sense, tell me. I think I might have to revise it, but I don't know. Comments and flames welcomed! Ja minna!^o^v 

   [1]: mailto:mystasia@surrealit.net



End file.
